


Puppy Tails - The sound Of Music

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [118]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Humor, Puppies, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone likes the violin.</p><p>For LadyLaran</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



Sherlock looked up at the ceiling as John softly snored beside him. He’d laid awake for hours, hoping that perhaps he would fall asleep, or a puzzle would form in his mind for him to solve. But there was nothing, just the crack in the ceiling that he could see from the light coming in through the half drawn curtains. Not even watching John sleep could keep him occupied. Sherlock gently lifted the covers and slipped out of bed. Playing the violin would keep his mind occupied he thought to himself. Gladstone yawned where he was sat on the end of the bed as he watched his uncle Sherlock tiptoe quietly from the room. 

“Come on then.” Sherlock whispered to him. Gladstone wagged his tail furiously and he jumped off the bed landing with a loud thud on the floor. Sherlock cringed at the noise, hoping it hadn’t woken John up. 

“Yeah I can do that, if you want.” John grumbled, before turning over in his sleep. Sherlock smirked and quietly shut the bedroom door.

 

Gladstone jumped up on his dad’s chair and turned around a couple of times to get a comfortable position. After a minute he flopped down and watched as his uncle Sherlock his shiny wooden thing with hair stuck on it, out of its case. Next Uncle Sherlock took out a cloth and wiped the stick that went with the wooden thing with some sweet smelling stuff. ‘I wonder what that tastes like’, Gladstone thought as uncle Sherlock put the shiny wooden thing on his shoulder. Gladstone watched and braced himself as uncle Sherlock scraped it with the pointy stick. 

The sound was like the sweet smelling stuff, but this time in his ears. Gladstone watched his uncle Sherlock sway to and fro mesmerised. He’d never heard anything so lovely, so brilliant, it made him want to sing. 

 

Sherlock was ensconced in his music, as if the world around him was empty. There was only him and his violin, him and his music. He heard odd rasp, ’a string perhaps’, he thought as he looked down at his violin. There was nothing, no broken string, no broken fret. Sherlock continued to play on ignoring the annoying sound that seemed to be getting louder and louder with each note.

“Will you two bloody shut up!” John shouted, standing with his hands on his hips by the sliding doors through to the kitchen. “You’re going to wake everyone in the street.” John chastised as he picked Gladstone up from the chair. Sherlock shrugged and looked down at his violin, it could do with a bit of a buff, he thought as he sat down in his chair. John shook his head and carried Gladstone back to the bed room. “Looks like you have good taste boy. Just don’t try to join in next time.” He said to the puppy as he settled him on the end of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock sat in his chair, violin in hand and an annoyed look on his face.

"This is very distracting." Sherlock said as he gestured toward Gladstone. "How am I supposed to play with him howling."

"I think it's brilliant, a harmonious father and son duet." John laughed.

"That's preposterous." Sherlock snapped. "It's hardly harmonious!"

"Well I think it's funny." John said as he sat down at the kitchen table and poured milk on his cornflakes.

"I'm never going to be able to play again." Sherlock muttered as he looked down sadly at his Stradivarius.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Sherlock. I'm sure we can train him not to do it." John replied. Gladstone suddenly woofed and waddled over to the stairs as the front door down stairs opened.

"Wonderful, my brother's has chosen today to visit." Sherlock groaned as he listened to the tap of his brothers umbrella as he walked up the stairs. John sniggered and shoved a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth.

"Brother dear." Mycroft said as he entered the room. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I can't visit my brother occasionally?" Mycroft said as he sat in John's chair. Gladstone jumped up onto his lap and tried to lick his face. Mycroft held the wriggling puppy still. "Now now Gladstone, if you sit nicely I'll rub under your collar." Gladstone stilled as Mycroft fulfilled his promise.

"What do you want?" Sherlock repeated irritated.

"Well there is this small case." Mycroft replied with a smirk. Sherlock  
leaned back in his chair and sighed in exasperation. "The Minister for foreign policy's cleaner..." John stood up and waved to get Sherlock's attention, he started to play air violin. The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched as he fought to hold back a full blown grin. He lifted his violin and slowly drew his bow across the strings.

 

John sat opposite Sherlock in his arm chair drinking a cup of tea while Sherlock browsed the internet on his laptop.

"I didn't think your brother knew how to swear." John said chuckling.

"I've never seen him jump so high before." Sherlock replied laughing.

"Oh it was hilarious, and it got him to leave." John replied. Sherlock turned the his laptop around so John could see the screen.

"It appears we should be able to train him to howl and stop on queue." 

"Have I ever told you, that you're a very bad man." John said looking down to where Gladstone was snoozing in front of the fire.


End file.
